


love me like i'm not made of stone (chuck au)

by barryallens



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chuck AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallens/pseuds/barryallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Johnson was always considered more than normal- that is, before she got expelled from  Harvard. Now working a dead end job at the Buy More and living with her brother, her life is changed when she receives an email from her nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me like i'm not made of stone (chuck au)

 

* * *

 

 "I am  _not_ going out there." Daisy Johnson says stoutly, thumbs twiddling on the keys of her laptop. 

Her best friend, Jemma Simmons, peeks out a closed window, glaring at the festival occuring outside; where tiny, antlike people in colourful gowns scatter everywhere as if drunken. She nods in silent agreement, turning her attention to the darkened screen of Daisy's laptop, watching the green print move in it's frantic jumbling pattern. 

She freezes, hearing loud creaks outside of the shadowed room. Her smile quickly droops into a frown, her eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully. "Shush!" she whispers urgently, widening hazel eyes. 

 "Chill out, Jemma!" Daisy laughs, but she darkens her screen ever so slightly. They shudder as louder footsteps echoe on the tiles outside, disturbing the silence. Daisy pauses slowly, a frown crossing her face. "They're coming." she sighs, resigned, glaring at the darkened objects surrounding her.  _Almost artifacts of a previous life,_ she thinks. 

The door creaks, opening slowly as light floods the dark room, and a figure stands in the door, eyes twinkling. 

Jemma jumps to her feet urgently, avoiding the light. "We've been compromised!" She screeches, "Mission aborted!" She clumsily runs to the window, a sympathetic frown on her face. 

"No, Jemma, don't do this. You can't leave me here!" Skye pleads, watching in terror as Jemma steps closer to the window.

Jemma shoots a fleeting glare at the figure in the doorway, then turns back to Daisy. "I can't." she says, frowning at her friend as if to say, _It's for the best._  She swings baby-blue jean covered legs over the window's edge, preparing to jump. "Good luck." she adds balefully, before dropping. 

"Traitor." Daisy mutters, turning to the figure at the door. "I'm ready." 

 It's when the figure - Fitz, aka the worst adoptive brother ever- smiles that Daisy knows she's in for a wild night. 

"After you meet these nice people, you'll be ready to forget about Mike , maybe even get a real job!" Fitz says, excited, as he guides her out of her room. "Maybe you could even work at the local university. You could be their IT guy. Or something. They could use some help." 

"Miles. Miles Lydon." Daisy corrects, ignoring the ~~far from~~  helpful suggestions. "And I don't need new friends. I have Jemma, remember?" 

Fitz shrugs, continuing to push Daisy forwards. "See, this is what you need to forget about. Come on, pleeeaaase try to make some new friends. It's your birthday, Daisy. Have a little fun, sis." He pushes Daisy forwards, winking at her. 

Daisy stumbles awkwardlyawkwardly out of the door, eyes lighting up as she bumps into Mack, her personal favorite of Fitz's roommates. "Mack! Don't tell me you're into Fitz's little speed dating regime. That is so not cool." She raises a testy eyebrow, looking hopefully at the man. 

He smiles unabashedly. "Tremors! I can't not agree. But have fun! Those ones look nice." He points at a small group of grinning men and women before lightly pushing her over. 

"What is it with people and pushing me?" Daisy grumbles, patting down her dress; a flower-patterned number that screams sophistication. She observes the party with wide eyes, surveying the apartment area in a 360 swirl that makes her dress flare.  _Fitz really out did himself,_ she thinks.

Fairy lights highlight the trees in pastel shades of purple and blue, and the fountain is covered in vines, with underwater lights coloring the gurgling currents. However, all she can think about is the lack of people to talk to. She's a people person, sure, but Fitz didn't invite her friends.  _Probably because they're all off making the world better,_ she thinks bitterly. 

She's skulking over to the friendly group when some man suavely slides in front of her, extending a hand. 

To Daisy, he looks friendly enough, sporting a white fedora over flaming ginger hair. He tilts his head, smiling reassuringly, but his smile is too bright, too fake to be real. Her heels clatter loudly on the stone flooring as she sways side to side, observing the stranger. 

The man speaks first, "You're Daisy, right? So, what college did you go to?" He asks it in a tone that seems way too excited, "What do you do now?" 

Daisy frowns, pushing a strand of wavy hair behind her ear with a light huff. "I went to Stanford-" 

The man nearly jumps out of his too tight skinny jeans, a bright grin crossing his face. "Oh my god, I went there! Sorry. Continue, please." 

Daisy glares at the man (whose name she doesn't care to remember, if it was even offered) before going on. "I was, um, accused of hacking the teacher's grades by my roommate and I got kicked out." She says bitterly. 

The man, for once, looks sheepish. "I'm sorry. So, you seeing anyone? Or have you lately?" He sidles closer, breathing through his mouth onto her neck area. 

She shudders at the smell before answering. "No, not exactly. Not since my boyfriend, Miles. Miles was cheating on me with the roommate who kicked me out." 

The stranger nods. "Too bad. But maybe you'd want to go out sometime? Or maybe,  we should stay in?" He laughs at his joke, but a suggestive glint remains in his beedy hazel eyes. 

Daisy snorts before walking back to her room. "Hell no, but thanks for the offer."

She grins internally upon hearing the red-hed's strained cry, "I was joking! People these days!" 

 

* * *

 

"Thanks a lot, Jemma. That was a train wreck." Daisy sighs, shooting a glare at her friend from the safety of her bedroom.

Outside, the party is still going on, but Daisy shuts the shade, ignoring the loud playing of a "I Really Like You" remix. She never really liked Carly Rae Jepsen, anyways. 

Jemma plops unto Daisy's bed, spreading out her arms on the light fabric. "Sorry." She sits up, revealing widened eyes and lips drawn back into a pout. "I really am." 

Daisy shakes her head, tapping a few keys on her keyboard. "Apology accepted. But your leaving couldn't have anything to do with the fact that Fitz was there, hmm? " She laughs, watching her friend's face pale.

Jemma grabs a spare teddy bear and squeezes it defiantly. 

"It's not my fault your brother is both hot and smart!" she sputters, adding, "Or that he shares your house with two other attractive men! I mean, really-" 

Daisy shrugs. "I don't know what you see in my brother, but I guess Mack and Lance are cute. Speaking of Lance, let's see if he emailed about whatever crazy trip he's going on now."

Her eyes widen as she opens her email."Oh my god," she hisses. 

"What is it? Is Lance _dead_?" Jemma gasps quietly, sliding off the bed and next to Daisy on the floor. Glancing at the screen, where a single new email awaits, she frowns. "Oh, crap." she pauses, adding,  "Raina? As in your boyfriend stealing, expulsory, evil college roommate? She emailed you? Now?" 

Daisy flops to the ground. "Shit." She huffs, pushing strands of puffy brown hair out of her eyes. 

"What are you going to do?" Jemma asks, mouth still widened into a perfect o of shock. "I mean, she messed up your life pretty badly, no offense." 

"None taken," Daisy replies, "but, um could you go? I kind of need some alone time." 

Jemma nods cheerfully, opening the window to leave. "Yeah, I had a chem thing to do anyways. Catch me up later?" 

 Daisy nods stoutly, a smile creeping up her face. But when Jemma slips out the window, the smiles crumbles, leaving a frown in its place. 

"Okay," she coaxes, "okay. Whoa. I can do this." She opens the email, slowly opening closed eyes. "What?" She asks, glaring at the screen. There awaits a single message, reading, 'The terrible troll raises its sword.' Daisy tosses her cocoa hair, laughing at the simplicity of the message. 

 "Clearly," she murmurs, "the answer is, 'Attack troll with nasty knife.' " A determined grin spreads across her face as she types, the only available distractions the clicking of the keys and the faint echo of a punk pop song. " There!" she proclaims, standing up proudly. 

She stares at the screen hopefully as it opens. "What-" Daisy begins, but she is rendered speechless as colors and phrase flash across the screen. 

Triangles, presidents, monkeys, babies, dance across the darkened tech in an stroke-causing array. Gradually, the screen fades to blacm, and Daisy stands, dazed. She swirls clumsily for a few seconds, then, with a close of the eyes, collapses. 

One last solitary thought leaves her-  _Crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters so far... 
> 
> Chuck: Daisy
> 
> Sarah: Bobbi 
> 
> Casey: Ward 
> 
> Morgan: Jemma
> 
> Bryce Larkin: Raina
> 
> Diane Beckman: Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
